


Supporting Role

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Flirting, Post-Battle, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: “I, uh,” Hilda stammered, adorable blush crossing her face. “Well, you know, Claude wanted us to our weapon repertoire.”“So you still just use an axe?” Byleth teased, enjoying the way Hilda turned red and flustered. “Like normal?”
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femslash February





	Supporting Role

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 - Shield. Own prompt, drink..
> 
> Y'know its ridiculous Hilda isn't a dateable option as female Byleth and it makes me v upset because I love Hilda sm and just lemme have her be gay with female Byleth pls. So this fic is is my way of coping xD

It was strange for Byleth to think that her students were now grown up. Though they were technically only three years or so older than them all, their maturity from life experience had been much more. But now everything was different. Most of her former students had been through far more than she could even imagine and were pivotal members of the Leicester Alliance. Claude was the leader! Honestly, Byleth couldn’t believe how much he’d changed (yet barely at all) over the past five years.

Yet here they were, drinking together in the ruins of Garreg March to celebrate their first victory since their reunion. 

“You’re looking well, Professor,” A pink haired girl grinned, nodding to the empty tankards as she sat down opposite Byleth. She clinked their drinks together. “Y’know that battle earlier was really hard work, so I was hoping you could put me in a more support related role next time?”

“You really haven’t changed, Hilda,” Byleth chuckled even as a smile crossed their normally emotionless lips. She observed the woman in front of her with warm eyes. Hilda had really come into herself since Byleth last seen. The new outfit that clung to her curves, black with a pink corset that was far too her, suited her so well. Byleth had to push back the slight blush that threatened to show. “Support, you say? So when did you learn to use a shield?” 

“I, uh,” Hilda stammered, adorable blush crossing her face. “Well, you know, Claude wanted us to our weapon repertoire.”

“So you still just use an axe?” Byleth teased, enjoying the way Hilda turned red and flustered. “Like normal?”

“... yeah?”

Byleth laughed lightly and leaned over ruffle Hilda’s hair. She’d blame it on the alcohol later if questioned on it. “Maybe you should just stick to using your axe.”

“You’re right, learning something new is too much effort,” Hilda sighed as a blush tinged her cheeks. 

Byleth nodded, smile widening as she observed the woman in front of them. She looked adorable blushing like that. She leaned forward and lowered her voice. “But if you’re interested, I can give you some private lessons later.”

Hilda blushed further at that, but nodded. “I'd like that.”


End file.
